


The Nine-Tailed Fox

by CassiopeiaeBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tom Riddle, Boys In Love, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dark Harry, Fluff and Angst, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter In Love, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Makeover, Master of Death Harry Potter, Name Changes, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Tom Riddle, Professor Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, Tom is a Sweetheart, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaeBlack/pseuds/CassiopeiaeBlack
Summary: "—La Luz y la Oscuridad unirán fuerzas para combatir un mismo enemigo."Tres mil años después del descenso de Lord Voldemort y finalizado el entrenamiento de Harry Potter como el Maestro de la Muerte y Príncipe Heredero, viaja al pasado para cumplir su única misión: destruir la amenaza de sus creadores Vida, Magia y Muerte, Albus Dumbledore.
Relationships: Basilisk & Harry Potter, Credence Barebone & Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Horace Slughorn, Harry Potter & Newt Scamander, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Nagini & Harry Potter
Kudos: 53





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys.
> 
> ¡Siii! Ya sé que tengo otra historia no actualizada pero tuve esta idea por tanto tiempo que tenía que hacerla.
> 
> La historia es un AU por completo. Antes del inicio de la historia, los sucesos hechos fueron canon. 
> 
> ¡Yyyy una cosa más! La apariencia de Harry es una combinación de la pareja Hua Cheng y Xie Lian del manghua/donghua Tian Guan Ci Fu (o heaven official's blessing/bendición del oficial del cielo) y de Tomoe(el zorro de nueve colas del manga/anime Kamisama Hajimemashita).

El futuro no era como uno lo imaginaba de niño. Muchos lo imaginan con ciudades en los cielos, autos voladores y robots que hicieran todo por nosotros. Otros ni siquiera llegan a imaginarlo. Aún así, todos están equivocados. No hay un futuro del cual imaginar. La humanidad se encargó de ello, limitando sus recursos hasta agotarlos casi totalmente, lo que provocó guerras tras guerras, incluso entre personas de una misma familia. El futuro no era como lo imaginaban. Tenían que _**morir**_ por una ración de comida solamente para un par de personas; los más inteligentes lograrían sobrevivir a tal calamidad. El futuro estaba lleno de terror, dolor, tristeza y sobre todo, muerte. La muerte era lo más conocido para los pocos que aún vivían. Y Harry Potter, siendo el Maestro de la Muerte, era el único que veía la vida de los humanos y el mismo planeta tierra acabarse. Todo por culpa de una sola persona. 

"¿Maestro?" una voz varonil se escuchó enfrente de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "¿estás listo?" preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos mirando al hermoso joven con cariño. 

Harry no se inmutó, se quedó sentado en su lugar, un trono hecho de cráneos y oro puro, mientras seguía observando a la nada y jugaba con la punta del largo cabello plateado que tenía peinado en una perfecta trenza; de su cabeza, entre cabello y la corona de oro y cuarzos, dos orejas peludas se alzaban, escuchando cualquier sonido que perturbara su alrededor. Sus ojos, con la pupila rasgada como felino, de una combinación entre verde y púrpura se veían vacíos, sin brillo alguno. Su semblante era cansado, como la de una persona que claramente había visto lo peor de las cosas; lo cual podía ser cierto para él. Luego de estar en la misma posición durante bastante tiempo, decidió seguir con su plan, por ello sus ojos viajaron al hombre atractivo que estaba de rodillas a unos metros suyos. 

Death estaba vestido con una túnica de color blanco con rayas grises y negras en las mangas y otras zonas, tenía diferentes flores púrpuras bordadas a lo largo del lado donde estaba el corazón y bajaba hacia el lado inferior derecho de la túnica. Su cabello era largo y de un color negro tan oscuro como la misma noche. Su rostro era cincelado y aristócrata y a pesar de tener el cabello oscuro, sus cejas y pestañas eran albinas mientras que sus ojos eran de un tono oscuro. 

"Es hora de irte, Maestro," dijo Death en el mismo tono que antes. "Ya he guardado todas sus pertenencias en un baúl con hechizo de expansión indetectable."

"¿Me dejarás, amor mío?" preguntó Harry dolorosamente. 

Death curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa dolorosa. "He cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer, Maestro," respondió. 

"¿Que pasa si todavía te necesito?" cuestionó Harry con la mirada perdida, viendo a la pared detrás del otro hombre. 

"No me necesitas más, Maestro, me he encargado de cumplir mi tarea. Usted ahora es el Maestro de la Muerte por completo." 

Harry sonrió, mostrando sus dientes caninos puntiagudos. Sus ojos brillando de amor hacia el otro. "Cariño, lo que hiciste conmigo es mimar. No puedo hacer nada sin tu supervisión, nisiquiera comer y bañarme."

Death rió, su carcajada resonó en la gran y amplia habitación. Hizo sonreír a Harry aún más y una larga cola, como la de un zorro, salió de entre el plateado cabello de Harry, moviéndose ligeramente a los lados, demostrando su felicidad. 

"Tal vez," dijo el de cabello negro inocentemente, después de saciar su diversión. "Sin embargo, Maestro, no puedo acompañarlo en su viaje al pasado."

"Lo sé," murmuró, regresando a su habitual apariencia, fría y distante. "Entonces me iré ahora," dijo, parándose del trono y limpiando el polvo de su túnica negra. 

Bajó los escalones hechos con cráneos mismos de humanos y animales hacia Death, luego su semblante se suavizó al momento de extender su mano izquierda, pálida, de dedos y uñas largas, en su dirección. El dedo anular tenía amarrado una cinta roja mágica, el otro lado estaba amarrado al dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su compañero presente. Death tomó la mano con una sonrisa y el hilo se achicó, luego se paró. Los dos caminaron hacia la salida con las manos entrelazadas, el hilo rojo jugando en el viento. 

Ya fuera del Palacio, Harry tenía ahora un baúl ostentoso en el suelo, a su derecha. Death estaba parado enfrente de él, con el rostro apacible y suave. El aire fresco hacia mover el cabello largo de ambos hombres a todos lados, a menudo algunos cabellos negros se entrelazaban con otros plateados, como si estuvieran bailando una última vez. 

"Fue un honor haberle servido todos estos milenios, Maestro," dijo Death con la voz llena de gratitud. "Espero que encuentre la felicidad que tanto anhela," _y que yo no pude darle_ no se dijo, pero estaba dolorosamente claro para ambos, después hubo un silencio breve. "Debe recordar que en el momento que llegue a su destino, su alma se dividirá en dos. Busque su otra mitad y cuando la encuentre, no la niegue. Después de todo, fue elegido por mí, el único que conoce a _Su Alteza_ perfectamente," finalizó el hombre, con una reverencia y una sonrisa feliz en su atractivo rostro.

Harry asintió moviendo sus ojos por el rostro del más alto, obligándose a observar detenidamente al único ser que lo había acompañado toda su inmortalidad y amó profundamente. Luego, suavemente acarició la mejilla izquierda de Death con su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Las orejas de Harry estaban hacia abajo, su cola enrollada en el brazo derecho del otro hombre, mostrando su inconformidad al saber que no podían viajar juntos. Pasaron los minutos y Harry estaba reacio a dejar ir a Death. 

"Siempre estaré con usted, _mi Príncipe_ ," susurró Death en voz baja, cuando notó lo que Harry hacía. "Solamente recuerde su verdadero origen. Recuerde que antes de todo, era Harry James Potter Evans, el hijo de James y Lily y mi Maestro, el Príncipe Heredero de la Vida, la Magia y la Muerte."

Y como si supiera lo que Harry pensaba, Death abrazó al más bajo contra su pecho. Su mano izquierda acariciaba la cabeza de Harry, pasando por las orejas peludas y el cabello plateado, mientras tanto, la mano derecha acariciaba la cintura. Un gesto íntimo que Harry sólo podía hacer con él y Death lo sabía. Muy difícilmente, Death soltó a su Maestro y se alejó unos pasos. 

Extendió su mano derecha en su dirección y abrió el puño, descuidadamente, apuntó a Harry con el dedo índice. Rapidamente una luz comenzó a salir de él, se podía sentir la magia poderosa en el ambiente ya que el aire se había vuelto más salvaje, la temperatura cambiaba constantemente y el suelo temblaba. La luz envolvió a Harry, que ya había agarrado su baúl con la mano derecha y sostenía fuertemente su cinturón, lleno de dagas coloridas a verde esmeralda, había también una vaina en la que una espada descansaba, pociones y otros artefactos. 

"Que tu llegada sea en paz, tu búsqueda sea fructífera y que tus decisiones sean en base a lo que tu corazón dicte y puedas cambiar el futuro. De ti depende mejorarlo o empeorarlo. Que tu poder sea tan fuerte y puro como nunca los has sido. Bendito por la Magia, la Vida y la Muerte, a partir de ahora eres **_Kyuubi Slytherin_**." 

Así mismo, la luz blanca y cegadora terminó por envolver a Harry durante unos segundos. Más tarde, donde antes estaba el Maestro de la Muerte, lo único que quedaba era la magia residual de color negro púrpura en forma de pequeños zorros de nueve colas que corrían a su al rededor en el aire fresco. La forma criatura de Harry. Death sonrió felizmente.


	2. Kyuubi Kurama Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, tenía que hacer esto. 
> 
> ¡Harry Potter no me pertenece!

"Profesor Slytherin, es un honor volver a verlo", dijo el profesor Slughorn sonriendo felizmente. Kyuubi sonrió de lado. 

"Es un placer verlo, profesor Slughorn", dijo Kyuubi dándole una reverencia corta. 

El anciano rió levemente. "Veo que me recuerda".

"Puedo presumir de tener una increíble memoria eidética", bromeó Kyuubi haciendo reír al otro hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar a la derecha del profesor Slughorn. 

Ambos se dirigían al Gran Comedor del castillo, a sus asientos especiales para profesores. El profesor Slughorn imparte Pociones y era el anterior Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, en cambio Kyuubi sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras luego de la jubilación de la profesora Merrythought y el actual Jefe de la Casa. El nuevo ciclo escolar comenzó dentro de unos momentos y Kyuubi estaba secretamente emocionado por ello, se había esforzado todo el verano para estar preparado. Se aprendió los temas que se ven este curso de primero a séptimo año, el nombre y rostro de cada alumno y profesor con el que estaba interactuando; a pesar de todo, tenía inquietud de ver a una persona en especial. 

Era el primero de septiembre de 1942, lo que significaba que Tom Riddle estaba cursando el Cuarto Año en Slytherin. Kyuubi sintió su magia temblar ante el sólo recuerdo del chico. Quería odiar a su amado Death por elegirlo a él como la otra mitad de su alma pero no podía. No podía porque sabía perfectamente que Tom Riddle siempre había sido su otra mitad, ya fuera como Harry Potter o como Kyuubi Slytherin; sabía que era el indicado, el único que podía entenderlo y el único que lo ayudaría con el plan que tenía de destruir a Albus Dumbledore. 

Kyuubi se sentó en el extremo derecho de la Mesa Alta, tres asientos a la izquierda de la orilla. A su lado derecho tenía al profesor Kettleburn de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ya su izquierda tenía un Slughorn. Luego de sentarse y acomodarse, Kyuubi se dio cuenta que viene un poco tarde, pues los alumnos viejos ya estaban instalados en sus respectivas mesas. Al darse cuenta de que era observado por varios ojos, decidió girarse hacia el profesor Slughorn, el único que parecía querer establecer una amistad, a Kyuubi no le importaba si era por propio, sólo quería ignorar las miradas. 

"Deseo poder hablar con los alumnos de Slytherin luego de la cena ... si no le importaría," agregó tardíamente, con una sonrisa jugando sus labios carmín. 

"Por supuesto que no, profesor Slytherin, después de todo, ahora usted es el Jefe de la Casa", dijo Slughorn feliz y pomposamente. "¿Desea que le informe al Premio Anual?" 

"Si no es molestia", respondió el más joven con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, parecía preocupado de molestar de más al otro profesor. 

"Claro que no, profesor Slytherin", Slughorn sonrió como tiburón.

"Muchas gracias, Horace ... Y ya le dije que puede decirme Kyuubi, somos colegas, ¿no es así?" preguntó, sonando tan encantador como peligroso. 

"Es verdad, Kyuubi, es verdad". 

Kyuubi sonrió complacido, mostrando su dentadura perfecta, luego pasó la lengua por sus dientes, pronunciando sus caninos con el brillo que dejó su saliva. 

* * *

"Abraxas, ¿sabes quién es el hombre con el que habla el profesor Slughorn?" cuestionó Tom amablemente en la mesa Slytherin, viendo discretamente a los mencionados. Sabía de antemano que el padre de Abraxas estaba en la Junta de Gobernadores de la escuela.

Abraxas Malfoy alzó la mirada de su nuevo libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la Mesa Alta y luego hacia Tom. "Supongo que él es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi padre habló sobre la nueva incorporación. Mencionó que era un mago bastante interesante y que me llevaría la sorpresa de saber quién es."

"Entonces no sabes su nombre", resumió Ryel Lestrange con diversión. 

"Lamentablemente no". 

Tom asintió, dando a entender que había escuchado. Su mirada seguía en el nuevo profesor. Su magia ardía en curiosidad por saber quien era ese hombre vestido tan extravagante. El nuevo profesor vestía una túnica color rojo arce con vendas en los brazos y botas negras decoradas con cadenas plateadas. Hacia resaltar su perfecto cabello largo plateado que tenía amarrado en una media coleta, algunos cabellos caían como cascada en su rostro. Un rostro muy hermoso, si tenía que admitir. Sus facciones eran aristócratas, facilmente se podía decir que venía de una familia de sangre pura. Apenas han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Tom había visto al hombre y ya estaba adorando los bellos ojos verdes con púrpura que el nuevo profesor tenía debajo de unas pestañas albinas. 

"Es muy guapo," comentó Abraxas, viendo fijamente al profesor, tenía una media sonrisa. 

Tom quiso hechizar al chico albino por atreverse a hablar tan descaradamente del nuevo profesor. No sabía por qué, pero su sangre se había calentado al escuchar a otra persona elogiar al hombre, incluso su magia vibraba. 

"Ya va a empezar la Selección", dijo Tom, finalizando la conversación anterior y tratando de calmar su furia. Abraxas le restó importancia y siguió leyendo su libro. 

El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio cuando el profesor Dumbledore abrió las puertas, dejándose entrar con los nuevos alumnos. Los guió al taburete donde descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. En cuanto el profesor de Transformaciones dijo el primer nombre, Tom los ignoró para poder seguir observando al nuevo profesor. 

Parecía tranquilo, aplaudía junto con los demás profesores cuando un niño era seleccionado a alguna casa, aunque Tom notó que aplaudía más emocionado cuando el Sombrero decía Slytherin. _¿Tal vez fue un Slytherin cuando estaba en Hogwarts ?,_ pensó el chico de ojos azules. Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que el nuevo profesor tenía una víbora marina de pico enrollada en sus hombros, luego frunció el ceño un poco confundido de no sé dado cuenta antes. La víbora no podía camuflarse con la ropa del hombre porque eran de colores distintos, entonces, ¿de dónde salió? Y más curioso aún, ¿por qué el nuevo profesor tenía a la serpiente más venenosa del mundo acurrucada en su cuello como un cachorro? 

Tom _quería_ descubrir el enigma que era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con una sonrisa ladina, dejó de observarlo, su mirada regresó a los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban por seleccionar. 

* * *

  
Kyuubi dejó que sus cejas negras se fruncieran suavemente, tratando de no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. La mirada de Tom era penetrante y Kyuubi estaba furioso porque no se sintió incómodo con eso, si no que se sintió estúpidamente nervioso. La Selección terminó y el Director Dippet comenzó el banquete. Kyuubi arrugó la nariz como si de un animal se tratara al oler la deliciosa comida que los elfos domésticos preparados para ellos. Claro, la comida no se comparaba con la que Death hacia (por supuesto, la criatura sabía que a Kyuubi le gustaba que su comida estaba sasonada con ambrosía) pero era buena. 

La cena transcurrió con normalidad ... Hasta que Kyuubi notó que unos Slytherin se estaban burlando de un niño de primer año. Al observar al niño, también notó que era el nacido de muggles que clasificó en la casa de las serpientes. Kyuubi alzó su mano derecha y apuntó con su huesudo dedo índice al grupo de quinto año, entonces lanzó un hechizo punzante a los tres adolescentes, lo que provocó que brincaran en sus asientos y dejaran de reír. Los tres giraron rápidamente para ver quien se atrevió a hechiceros y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que era el nuevo profesor; uno de ellos frunció el ceño y le mandó una mirada asesina al hombre. Kyuubi, sin inmutarse, solamente bajó la mano y siguió comiendo, todavía prestando atención a las pláticas a su alrededor. 

Al finalizar la cena, los platos, vasos y cubiertos de oro desaparecieron y las mesas quedaron vacías. Fue ahí que el Director Dippet se paró de su asiento, colocó su varita en su cuello y lanzó un Sonorus, al instante los alumnos callaron. 

"Queridos alumnos del colegio, quiero desearles un buen inicio de curso. Así pues, deseo que sus estudios den frutos y en un futuro se conviertan en grandes magos y brujas," dijo, en tono alegre y solemme. "Por eso mismo, quiero darle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin", Dippet extendió la mano en su dirección y Kyuubi tuvo que levantarse de su asiento. "Con ustedes, _Kyuubi Kurama Slytherin_ ** _*_** , Lord de la Antigua y Ancestral Casa Slytherin", luego el Directior aplaudió, los profesores siguiendole. 

Los alumnos, por su parte, todavía en un estado de sorpresa, aplaudieron mientras Kyuubi hacia una reverencia marcada durante cinco segundos, luego volvió a su compostura y llevó sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su espalda, esperando que los aplausos cesaran. La mesa de la Casa Slytherin observaba con evidente curiosidad al nuevo profesor, algunos parecían que estaban viendo al mismo Merlin. Y Tom, el chico tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas. Había pensando que era el último en la línea Slytherin, sin embargo parecía que no era así. Había otro varón con el apellido Slytherin y este era su nuevo profesor. 

* * *

Cuando los alumnos de Slytherin llegaron a la entrada de su Sala Común, el Premio Anual, que ya había hablado con el nuevo Jefe de Casa, les dio la contraseña.

" _Junsuina chi_ ", dijo el alumno de séptimo año. Entró primero a la Sala Común y cuando vio que todos entraron, detuvo a los que empezaban a ir a sus nuevas habitaciones. "El profesor Slytherin desea hablar con nosotros así que les pido que esperen aquí mientras llega".

"No hace falta esperar, señor Rosier, ya estoy aquí", dijo una voz en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Luego, el nuevo profesor se hizo presente, imponiendo respeto y magia. "Buenas noches, mi nombre es, si no lo escucharon anteriormente, Kyuubi Kurama Slytherin. He hablado con el profesor Slughorn y hemos estado en dejar las mismas reglas establecidas pero al observar el comportamiento tan irrespetuoso y plebeyo de parte de sus compañeros," dijo Kyuubi, observando fijamente a los tres de quinto que lo miraban con miedo, "he decidido dejar en claro una sola regla. **Respeto**. Fuera de esta Sala Común deben ser una Casa unida, ayudando y respetando a sus compañeros. Dentro de la Sala pueden solucionar sus problemas sin llegar a faltarse el respeto. Yo, como descendiente del Gran Salazar Slytherin, espero que aprendan y escuchen: faltarle el respeto a un compañero de tu propia Casa es lo mismo que hacerlo conmigo. Me entero que alguno hechizó, culpó o incluso faltó el respeto a un compañero, será acredor de un castigo impartido por mí y se le restará cien puntos por cada acción, "luego Kyuubi dejó un breve silencio," y con esto me refiero al castillo en general. No son magos y brujas plebeyos que se rebajan a esas acciones para con otros alumnos; me enteraré si alguno de ustedes incumple esta regla. Recuerden que tengo ojos y oídos en todo el colegio, "terminó su discurso con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes afilados. "¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Si, señor", corearon los alumnos, unos con miedo, otros com respeto y algunos con desprecio.

"Bien, porque no toleraré que vuelvan a burlarse de un compañero", dijo. "Cambiando de tema, el desayuno es a las siete de la mañana y al ser el primer día, dejaré que su llegada sea sea más tardar siete y diez. A esa hora entregaré los horarios de clases, de las rondas de vigilancia para los prefectos y las citas programadas conmigo, el que no alcance su horario deberá buscarme y como castigo ninguno de sus compañeros podrá decirle el horario, "dijo suavemente, provocando un escalofrío en la mayoría. "Un último aviso: la contraseña será cambiada cada domingo, yo personalmente vendré y la diré para responder dudas acerca de ella, así que no falten. La contraseña actual significa _Sangre pura_ en japonés, y se pronuncia _junsuína chi_. Como sugerencia quiero pedirles que si necesitan ayuda extra especialmente para sus clases, pueden buscarme en cualquiera de los retratos inmóviles de Salazar, diciendo primero la contraseña _Shi no masutã *****_ (pronunciado mastá); al igual que la entrada a la Sala Común, mi contraseña será cambiada los domingos. Los horarios de visitas son los jueves de cinco y media a siete. Ahora si, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones. Que la madre magia bendiga sus sueños y se hagan realidad. "

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Kyuubi volvió a hacer una reverencia, aunque ahora incluso más breve que antes y desapareció en uno de los retratos de Salazar Slytherin inmoviles que dentro de la Sala Común, dejando a los alumnos perplejos. Los prefectos Walburga Black y Ryel Lestrange y el Premio Anual Evan Rosier guiaron a sus compañeros a los dormitorios. A Tom le tocó compartir habitación con tres ya conocidos compañeros: Orion Black, Clarkton Mulciber y Alderic Dolohov. Se acostó, ya vestido en su pijama, en la cama más alejada a las demás, la que tenía una ventana cerrada directo al Lago Negro. Cerró su dosel, colocó los hechizos correspondientes y cerró los ojos. Dejó que su mente vagara por sus pensamientos y se durmió con la imagen mental de la sonrisa escalofriante de su nuevo profesor, _Kyuubi Kurama Slytherin_ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------- G L O S A R I O ----------
> 
> Kyuubi Kurama Slytherin*: Decidí ponerle este nuevo nombre a Harry. Kyuubi significa "Zorro de nueve colas" en japonés, Kurama es el nombre del (vaya la redundancia) el zorro de nueve colas que vive dentro de Naruto y decidí ponerle el apellido Slytherin porque bueno, ¡vamos! Recibirá más atención con él.
> 
> Shi no masutã*: significa(según google traductor jé) Maestro de la muerte en japonés.


End file.
